


Avatar Stories (Including all your favorites)

by Olive_PJO



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_PJO/pseuds/Olive_PJO
Summary: Lu Ten had always been alive. Lu Ten should have known what was wrong faster.--Harry wan't so sure about the angry guy waving swords everywhere--These are one shots of the AvatarThis is my first fanfic on ao3I have my PJO oneshots on wattpad (same username)
Kudos: 2





	1. Lu Ten Why?! 😭

Lu Ten had always been alive. Lu Ten should have known what was wrong faster. After the siege of Ba Sing Se, he decided to disappear. He realized that the fire nation wasn't exactly a good nation as they say. He felt bad for leaving, but Ba Sing Se was peaceful-emphasis on 'was'. He lived in the middle ring as regular civilian, when the flyer of the Avatar's missing bison gave him an idea. Lu Ten gathered his stuff and purchased an ostrich-horse.

He set out to escape from the trap known as, "Ba Sing Se". Along his travels, he stopped by a town, he heard rumors about the Black Sun Invasion failing. Finally, after many days he had caught u with Avatar at the Western Air Temple. He gave his fake name he used everywhere: Tenko. "Hi..."

A small teen with black hair stood next to Appa. Lu Ten turned around, the stranger seemed to make the rest of gaang on edge. Before the stranger could finish his sentence, he looked at Lu Ten. The stranger just stared at Lu Ten for a few seconds. The a torrent of hot flame went passed Tenko. When the fire dissipated, the stranger had 2 Dao blade sword crossed on the neck of Lu Ten. "Zuko?!", Lu Ten exclaimed.

"Step away from Tenko", Katara said threateningly.

Zuko was unfazed. Lu Ten could see a massive burn scar on Zuko's left disfigured eye. "Why?", Zuko said, his swords close to drawing blood from Lu Ten's neck.

"Why, are you here to haunt me? He's dead, why look like him? You're supposed to be dead!"

Lu Ten was surprised Zuko didn't believe he was alive, he though he was a ghost to haunt him to his misery.

"You know what it doesn't matter ghost, imposter, or not, your dead to me" Zuko left leaving Tenko to wonder, What happened to Zuko? "Did Zuko try to kill you?", Aang said quietly.

"No.. It must've sounded like that he knew me before I was Tenko" "Do you want me to heal the cut he made?" Lu Ten nodded, but the words 'your dead to me', echoed in his brain. "Why do you think Zuko would kill someone?"

"No reason, just that he's fire nation and the look in his eyes...", Sokka said nervously. When night fell, the campfire burned bright. Toph came with her feet burned, she said, "Zuko burned me... on accident, he wants to be Aang's fire bending teacher" Sokka started,

"I don't-"

Katara cut him off, "Absolutely not!" "He's fire nation!"

"What about me?", Lu Ten said. " I'm fire nation, I'm Zuko's previously believed dead cousin" "

WHAT!" "I-"

"I am sorry", Zuko's voice cut him off.

"Right Well, uhhh ... anyway ... what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uhhh, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to See, I, uhhh ..."

"No way!", Katara said angrily

"Look, I admit I've some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop-"

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?"

"Well That's not his name"

"Ohh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend"

"He's not my friend", Zuko replied angrily.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

Lu Ten's eyes widen in shock, he didn't expect Zuko to have done this.

"Guys, stop, Zuko doesn't telling the truth", Lu Ten said.

His left ear didn't twitch, so he's telling the truth.

"He's right", Toph said. It took time, but the Gaang warms up to him. Lu Ten understood why he was angry a him. Together, they made up, and life became normal


	2. Harry meets an angry friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Embers by Vathara.   
> It's really good!

**This is Post-Half-blood Prince before they go after the Horecrux.**

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore didn't understand how this happened. Nonetheless he couldn't understand everything in the universe. 

This week was Hogwarts was off. Many students were off, in his office were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Prof. McGonagall, and other staff members. They were all discussing about Voldemort (or as most call him He-Who-Must-Not-be-Names!). Just as quickly the meeting started, a person appeared. Well, he didn't look like he apperated and their was no portal, so Albus thought well.. he must've appeared. 

This strangers had a black lengthy hair. His hair was long and his eyes were inhumanly gold. The rest of the staff tensed as well as the students. This stranger was in a fighting stance. Before he could do anything, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the stranger, body binded. His arms immediately came to his sides and his legs pushed together, but Dumbledore made sure he could still talk. 

"What's your name and how did you enter here?", Dumbledore asked calmly. 

The stranger didn't respond.

The stranger seemed confused how he was not able to move, but didn't seem think about it too much. The stranger was wearing green clothes with an apron over it. There were words on the apron: "The Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop". 

"I see you work in a tea shop, Jasmine is one of my favorites"

The stranger looked down and spoke in low sad voice, "Not really"

He looked at Dumbledore's large window. Dumbledore had added them for some light, his office always seemed a bit dark. The sun was high in the sky now, it was around mid-day. 

Professor McGonagall slowly stepped closer to the stranger. As soon as she was on close proximity to him, the stranger let out a blow of fire. 

"That's a Zmeu, half dragon and half human, but they're not real!", Hermione exclaimed. She continued, "But, even if they are , he needs to have dragon characteristics!"

The body bind on the stranger no longer worked. Dumbledore wasn't sure how that was possible. He took out a sword and before any wizard or witch could move, the sword split into 2. The stranger quickly ran for the window, jumping out. Harry was sure that the stranger was dead, but he still peeked out the window. The strangers sword was wedged into the castles stone wall, and began sliding down. Before, the stranger could hit the ground, Dumbledore flicked his wand. Below the strangers disappeared and formed on a chair. Ropes started wrapping on him, Dumbledore made sure that the ropes were fire proof. The stranger seemed to hav enchantments wear off him fast so Dumbledore concluded that he was from another world. 

"Where am I?", the stranger asked. 

"Your somewhere in Scotland", Dumbledore politely answered. 

"Scotland? What is that some like Earth Kingdom Village?"

"No, it seems your from another world"

"Seems so, mind explaining who you are and what's you world like?"

"I would, but I don't know Who you are?"

"Sorry, mind my manners, I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and these are my students Harry, Ron, and Hermione"

After a little hesitance he said, " I'm Lee, in my world there's 4 types of bending, water, air, fire, and earth" He took a breath and continued, " Each nation can control their respective element, not everybody can, and they're called non-benders. Only one person can control all elements and that's the Avatar, who is supposed to bring peace and balance. Now what about this world?"

Hermione spoke up, "In this world, nobody can control elements, they're all non-benders, however we are wizards or witches, who basically are a secret race, that can do magic. This is a school for people like us." 

The rope wrapping Lee, loosened and fell to the ground. 

"Since you're from another world you can stay here, winter break will be for a while and by then we can get you home", Dumbledore said. 

\--------------------------------------------

**The next day.....**

"I mean you were kind right on me being part dragon. I have some dragon in my family, you know I'm pretty sure my great aunt was, my great grandmother (mothers side) and great-great grandfather **(A/n: Sozin's father)** were dragons."

"What?! But aren't you human?", Hermione said. 

"Well, how to you things human's got fire bending?"

"I don't know like it was biological or something?"

"Well, unlike the other bending fire-bending doesn't need fire to bend, I can used my Inner fire or draw strength from the sun. That's probably why I could more easily, it was mid-day"

"The way you used those swords were amazing!", Ron exclaimed all of a sudden.

Lee blushed, "Thanks, my dual Dao blades got me out of a lot of life-death situations, probably would have died in the war without it"

Harry stopped walking, "...war?"

Lee then stopped too and realized his mistake.

"I never was a good liar was?", he murmured softly, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione could still hear it. 

Next thing Zuko knew he was back in the office he started with and with the teachers too. 

"So, this war.....", Dumbledore prompted. 

Lee knew he had to tell the full truth, "Well, in my world, there's a 100 year war going on. The fire nation is trying to conquer the world and in doing so killed an entire nation"

Dumbledore nodded to continue. 

"Ordered by my great-grandfather Firelord Sozin"

Hermione couldn't believe it, she started, "Wait, that makes you a part of the Firelord line, you're a royal!"

"Blimely, I knew you were a noble and cool swordsman, but a royal too!", Ron exclaimed. 

Harry gave him a look. "Sorry"

"Does that mean you believe what the fire nation is doing is right?"

"No! I'm on the Avatar's side trying to stop the fire nation"

"Oh!"

"But, before I was trying too basically kill him"

"But your such nice guy Lee"

"And... my name not Lee, my name's Zuko"

"Oh..."

**An hour later...**

".....We escaped from the gondola and we went back to the temple. Then I just appeared here."

By the end of the week Zuko had gone back home, but Harry couldn't help but to smile on what he learned. 

A few days ago, when Harry was angry about the Gaang being rude to him, when he was trying to be on their side at the Western Air Temple. 

"Harry, It's like if Malfoy want's to be apart of your team. Harry I tried to kill them multiple times."

From then on Harry understood the world wasn't that black and white. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a good day!


End file.
